dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
DP Battle (Budokai Tenkaichi 3)
DP Battle is a game mode features in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Destruction Point Destruction Point (DP) is a unit of character scoring featuring exclusively in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Ranging from 1 to 10, which 1 is the lowest score while 10 is the highest. Rules DP Battle mode is similar to Team Battle except: *There are 3 options of limited Destruction Points which are 10, 15, and 20 points. A player or CPU cannot choose characters that have a total number of destruction points more than the limit the player has chosen. Character Destruction Point One point #Hercule Two points #Android 8 #Appule #Chi-Chi #Devilman #Frieza Soldier #General Blue #Grandpa Gohan #Master Roshi #Master Roshi - Max Power #Nam #Pilaf Machine #Pilaf Machine - Fusion #Saibamen #Spopovich #Videl #Great Saiyaman 2 (Great Saiyawoman) #Yajirobe Three points #Android 19 #Cell Jr. #Chiaotzu #Cui #General Tao #Cyborg Tao #Guldo #Raditz #Raditz - Great Ape #Tambourine Four points #Babidi #Broly #Burter #Captain Ginyu #Demon King Piccolo #Dodoria #Dr.Gero #Dr.Wheelo #Fasha #Fasha - Great Ape #Garlic Jr. #Super Garlic Jr. #Great Saiyaman #Jeice #Kid Gohan #Kid Goku #Kid Goku - Great Ape #Krillin #Nappa #Nappa - Great Ape #Pan #Piccolo (Early) #Recoome #Supreme Kai #Kibitokai #Tapion #Tien #Yamcha #Zangya #Zarbon #Zarbon - Post-Transformation Five points #Android 13 #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Arale #Bardock #Bardock - Great Ape #Bojack #Future Gohan #Gohan #Teen Gohan #Goku (Early) #Goten #Janemba #Kid Trunks #Trunks #Trunks (Sword) #King Cold #King Vegeta #King Vegeta - Great Ape #Nail #Piccolo (End) #Salza #Slug #Turles #Turles - Great Ape #Uub #Vegeta #Vegeta (Scouter) #Vegeta (Scouter) - Great Ape #Vegeta (Second Form) Six points #Baby Vegeta #Cell - 1st Form #Cell - 2nd Form #Frieza - 1st Form #Frieza - 2nd Form #Frieza - 3rd Form #Goku (Mid) #Goku (End) #Goku (GT) Seven points #Broly - Super Saiyan #Cell - Perfect Form #Cooler #Demon King Dabura #Frieza - Final Form #Mecha Frieza #Future Gohan - Super Saiyan #Gohan -Super Saiyan #Teen Gohan -Super Saiyan #Goku (Mid) - Super Saiyan #Goku (End) - Super Saiyan #Goku (GT) - Super Saiyan #Goten - Super Saiyan #Gotenks #Hirudegarn #Kid Trunks - Super Saiyan #Trunks - Super Saiyan #Super Trunks #Trunks (Sword) - Super Saiyan #Majin Buu #Majin Buu (Pure Evil) #Super Buu #Majuub #Pikkon #Slug - Giant #Super Baby 1 #Vegeta - Super Saiyan #Vegeta - Super Saiyan 2 #Vegeta (Second Form) - Super Saiyan Eight points #Android 13 - Fusion #Bojack - Full Power #Cell - Perfect #Cooler - Final Form #Meta-Cooler #Frieza - Full Power #Goku (End) - Super Saiyan 2 #Goku (End) - Super Saiyan 3 #Goku (GT) - Super Saiyan 3 #Gotenks - Super Saiyan #Great Ape Baby #Super Baby 2 #Kid Buu #Nuova Shenron #Super Buu - Gotenks Absorbed #Super Buu - Gohan Absorbed #Super Janemba #Teen Gohan - Super Saiyan 2 #Ultimate Gohan #Vegeta (Second Form) - Super Saiyan 2 #Vegeta (End) - Majin #Vegito Nine points #Broly - Legendary Super Saiyan #Goku (GT) - Super Saiyan 4 #Gotenks - Super Saiyan 3 #Omega Shenron #Syn Shenron #Super 17 #Super Gogeta #Super Vegito #Vegeta (Second Form) - Super Saiyan 4 Ten points #Gogeta - Super Saiyan 4 See also *List of items in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *List of playable characters in the Budokai Tenkaichi series *List of stages in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Category:Fighting games